The Hans Games
by Jamel'stories
Summary: The evil Hans has come back for the kingdom of Arendelle, and will stop at nothing to become its King. His first order of business? Revenge for the Queen of Arendelle and her sister Anna. He sets up the Hunger Games/The Hans Games. Will sacrifices be made? Will there be betrayal? Join Elsa and Anna as they struggle to win the Games, and dethrone King Hans. "Let's the games Begin!"
1. Chapter 1- The Dress

**A THG/FROZEN FANFIC**

**The Hans Games**

**"Some Tributes are worth Sponsoring for"…**

**Author: Jamel'stories**

** Beta: AnamariaJovel**

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis: <strong>

**The evil Hans has come back for the kingdom of Arendelle, and will stop at nothing to become its King. His first order of business? Revenge for the Queen of Arendelle and her sister Anna. He sets up the Hunger Games (the Hans Games), on a metropolis island be ruled by King Eric. Elsa is forced by law to compete, giving Hans complete control of her people. The other 23 tributes are reaped, and soon Anna is put into the Games with her sister. Will sacrifices be made? Will there be betrayal? Join Elsa and Anna as they struggle to win the Games, and dethrone King Hans. "Let's the games Begin!"**

Chapter 1: The Dress

Elsa's POV

"Anna!" I yell, "Your dress has arrived,"

Out of nowhere, Anna comes running. The dress was imported from Russia; A good friend of mine named Jack had his grandmother make Anna's dress for the wedding.

Anna stops in front of the large box abruptly, and immediately begins to rip it open. It reminds me of when we were young, Christmas day was just like this. We would open up our presents, then play 'doll-house'. Or, we would dress up in Mother's clothes and have royal tea parties.

Oh how I wish we had more times like those.

"Elsa? ... Are you even listening to me?" I hear Anna call out.

I am taken out of my thoughts to see Anna waving her small pale hand in front of my face.

"Mmh? Sorry, I was just thinking about something. So...you were saying?"

"I was saying that the dress is nice but it's… I don't know, what do you think?" She says, averting her eyes as if she's embarrassed.

I stare for a moment at the dress and get the perfect idea for what to do. The dress has a tail at the bottom...I grab the dress from Anna and run to our kitchen.

"Wait, Elsa what are you doing?" Anna says, trailing behind me.

"Just trust me. I know you're going to love it." I dip the tail into the deep sink and turn on the water. After that, I hang the dripping dress on a hanger. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and then...I blast the dress with ice. You can actually watch as the dress' tail accumulates crystal ice at the bottom of it. Anna screams.

Oh no! I ruined her dress! I'm so stupid… I think to myself, lowering my head in shame.

"I love it!" Anna screams, and I lift my head just quick enough to see my sister smile.

"Really? I thought you hated it?" I question her.

"No, well… at first I thought it looked kind of plain and boring but now it's beautiful! Thank you so much Elsa. I'm gonna give people the 'chills'." I laugh at her silly pun and tell her to try on the dress.

"My queen," I hear echo in the background. It was my royal advisor.

I walk away to leave Anna to change. I approach my advisor in the dining room. We both sit down across from each other. He starts looking for his glasses and some papers.

"Would you like a beverage Jacob? You look parched." I ask him.

"Uh yes a glass water please, thank you." He replies, and so I ask the maid to bring glass of water for him. I stare at him, analyzing closely to see what's got him so flustered. It's almost like he is hiding something. It makes me jittery.

"All right, let's begin-" He starts.

"Jacob are hiding something? Be honest with me." I interrupt.

"No I just… it's just I worried you would be mad if I was late, so I ran as fast I could."

"Ok I'm not sure if I believe you, but let's just start."

"Okay the good news is you and sister, Anna have been invited to princess Rapunzel's coronation to become Queen of Corona. The event is next month and you have been selected by the Princess to write a speech for her ceremony."

"Wow, ok great, now what's the bad?" I ask, suspicious still of his sweaty hands, and incessant scratching of his ear.

"The bad is that Arendelle's trading with other kingdoms has been slow since your parents passing. A lot of kingdoms have advanced and are starting to trade with more powerful kingdoms than yours. My lady," He says slowly, keeping himself from meeting my eyes.

"Well, I want the best for my kingdom, so how can I make Arendelle more powerful?" I ask.

"Trade with a kingdom." He says simply, almost sarcastically. Maybe I should rethink him for my advisor.

"But, everyone else is already trading with these so-called "powerful kingdoms."

"Not all of them, there's a kingdom who wants to trade. Its name Atlantica but people call it the capitol. The rulers are King Eric & Queen-"

"I need you to go get into contact with them, so we can trade. Um, is that all for today Jacob?"

"Yes it is actually, I'll come next week to give you another update. Have great day Queen Elsa."

"Thank you and have a great day as well." I say as I get up and walk to Anna's room. I knock on the door and sing, "Do wanna build a snowman." I hear her laugh faintly before she opens the door. The first thing I see is her big bright smile. I can't help but stand in awe and disbelief that my little sister is becoming a woman… even though she's already 20. I begin crying; looking at her reminds me of Mother.

The dress fits perfectly. She's a vision of youth and beauty, standing there. Without another moment's notice she pulls me into the room with her, and I shut the door quickly with a swipe of my hand.

"I love it, Elsa." Anna whispers, tears beginning to fall on her ivory silk dress. I wipe my finger gently across her cheek. Mother would've done the same if she were here.

"You're going to be a married woman Anna, I'm so proud of you." I say, helping her adjust her skirt so she can sit on the large canopy bed with me.

"Who's going to walk me down the aisle?" She asks, her big blue eyes shining with fresh tears. Father is dead, so it won't be him. I'll just have to do it for her, just like I will be her matron of honor. Usually reserved for the Mother of the Bride.

"Don't worry, I can walk you down the aisle. I can even wear the Royal Marriage Suit if you wish," I say, wiping more tears from her face. She smiles.

"You have too many jobs Elsa, what are you going to do? Wear half a tux and half a bridesmaid gown?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. We always do,"

"But...it's not that easy. What if I embarrass myself at the alter, what if Kristoff leaves me?"

"I promise, I would never allow any of that to happen. Now come on, let's take off the dress, and stop worrying. There's still another two weeks until the big day. Everything will be alright." I declare, hugging my sister almost too tight.

Everything will be ok. I will not break my promise. Never.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fire

Chapter: 2- The Fire

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Okay, take off your dress before Sir Kristoff comes over. He's not supposed to see it, its bad luck." I say, giving my sister the best disapproving look I can.

"Yeah, yeah that's just a myth Elsa." She replies, rolling her eyes.

"Just take off the gown." I command with a smirk on my face. I leave briefly to my room to get my crown. While I'm looking for it, I hear singing on the balcony. That's when I see Olaf outside the silk curtain, singing and dancing with my crown upon his head. I clear my throat to get his attention. It only takes a moment before he realizes he's been caught, and he turns around to face me, chuckling as he hands over the precious jeweled crown.

"Don't judge me…" He says, smiling. I start laughing as he walks into my room and out of the door. I take a moment to put on my crown and then head back to Anna. She is standing in the foyer with Kristoff. It's around 7:00 pm, I notice, glancing at the clock above Anna's door. What is he doing here now?

"Greetings Elsa," He smiles, waving his hand slowly to reflect a Royal wave.

"Good Evening Kristoff," I say, bowing quickly.

"The town theater is having a play at 9:00. I was wondering if Anna wants to join? You can come if you like."

"Sure, Anna and I would love to attend, I just need to get dressed."

"Yay! I need to get ready! Wait in the living room Sweetie." Anna says happily, waltzing into her room again.

I wait a moment, then walk back to my room to shower and change. After my shower, I decide to put on something a bit different from my usual 'casual wear.' I put on my cross over jumpsuit and some black heels . I then decide to put on my mother's gold crown that she wore on her wedding day. I look at my braid and decided to take it out; Let my hair flow. I leave my room twenty minutes later and head to the living room. I realize that Anna isn't ready so Kristoff and I wait on the large sectional, almost uncomfortably in silence. After half an hour or so, Anna finally comes down the steps. She wore a red and blush-toned dress. She paired the look with nude suede pump heels, a red lip and did her hair into two braids.

"Wow… you look stunning Anna." Kristoff says, blushing. I can see Sven outside the french doors, trying o get inside. He looks like he wants to personally inspect Anna's outfit.

"Thanks Honey." Anna giggles.

"Ok let's go, I don't want to miss it." I say.

We all shuffle to the door, and soon we sit side by side in a horse and carriage, on our way to the we finally arrive, we rush inside and take our seats. There are a lot of children at the play. It makes me confused, so I look at the program to see what this is all about. The title of the play reads, "The Ugly Duckling." I turn to Kristoff and show him, to which he frowns, glancing around at all the children.

"I'm sorry Elsa I didn't know. We can go back."

"No, we're here anyways, besides, I've never heard of this children's story."

"Really? Well I think you're going to love it then," He assures me, turning back to the front stage.

I smile as I turn my head to the starting play. The story is about a little duckling who is depressed because he thinks he is the ugliest amongst all his brothers and sisters. They would not play with him and teased the poor ugly duckling. One day, he saw his reflection in the water and cried, "Nobody likes me. I'm too ugly." So he decides to leave home and go far away into the woods. Finally, spring arrives. One day, the duckling sees a beautiful swan swimming in the pond and falls in love with her. But then he remembers how everyone made fun of him and he bends his head down in shame. He couldn't bare to face the lovely swan, when he would instantly be rejected. But when he saw his own reflection in the water he was astonished. He was not an ugly duckling anymore, but a handsome young swan! Now, he knew why he had looked so different from his brothers and sisters. He was special. Kind of like me...

I could feel the tears well up I my eyes, not bothering to dry them up even if this was a children's play. Even if my makeup was starting to run down my cheeks. I felt like I was the swan.

"Elsa, are you crying?" Kristoff questions me, Anna turning to see me as well.

"No… I have…something in my eyes."

"Okay...if you say so."

When the play was over, Anna and Kristoff ditch me to go off to a Pub. So I just go home and sleep.

_**In Elsa's mind...**_

"HELLPP!" I hear Anna yell, somewhere outside of my room.

There's a fire….I can smell the smoke, but I can't see, it too dark!

Suddenly I see Anna on a whipping post, bloody and crying… I try to move toward her, to reach her hand, but I can't, it's like I'm tied down.

Then I see mother.

"Elsa how could you let this happen!" Mother shouts, sobbing. She lies in front of me, facing Anna.

"Mother! It's not my fault!" I scream, desperately trying to move even a little bit. My sister's screams becoming higher, more painful.

Then I realize Father is there. I stare at him in fear.

"You're a monster Elsa!" He screams at me, his eyes boring into my soul.

And in an instant their heads were sliced off. A figure appears, too dark for me to see, and kisses Anna's forehead, before he sets her body on fire.

I can only watch in horror, there's nothing else I can do. I watch my parent's corpse's begin to turn blue, to decay in front of my eyes. I stare at my sister screaming in pain while she dies. I call out to her but she's already gone. Her lips turn a sickly shade of blue before the figure reappears in front of me, the fire burning a bright red behind him, my parents' heads turned in my direction, as if they're still watching me...

"Long...Live...the Queen." He speaks, his voice echoing and splintering in a thousand directions, as he disappears in a mist. The fire devours me whole.

And finally I wake up…

_**Back in reality…**_

I jolt awake, panting. My first thought? Where is Anna!? I'm about to get up, until I realize I've somehow managed to lose all of my strength in just waking up. It's like I died then somehow was reborn. Glancing over my self, I noticed a faint pink scar, reaching up my entire forearm.

From the fire...I think, ignoring the pain, and get up out of bed. I nearly ran through my door, into the hall. Banging on my sister's door, I notice another scar, this one running across my neck.

Decapitation…

What happened last night?!

"Anna!" I yell, banging on the door until my fist turns as pink as the scars on my body.

"Elsa?" I hear her call out, not from the room, but from the stairwell beside her door. I barely have time to notice the small puffy white cloud form over my head as I rush forward, and encase my sister in a hug, before she even makes the landing. Snowflakes fall slowly around us both, allowing my breathing to slow, and me to calm down.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asks, her blue eyes wide. I make my best smile, and pull away from her, trying my best to hide t scars from her view.

It wasn't real, I tell myself. Even though I know that if it really weren't real, I shouldn't have these scars.

"I'm...I'm just so happy you're home. I was beginning to get worried you know, what time is it?" I ask her.

"It's 10:47am, are you sure you're alright? it's not you like you to sleep in." Anna says, placing her hand on my forehead.

"I'm...I'm fine, I guess I just...didn't get a good night's sleep. Worried about the last minute wedding details," I ramble, noticing a golden light coming from the window beside us. When I turn to face it, I see smoke.

"Elsa?" Anna asks again, drawing my attention away from the window.

"Yeah, um, you were saying?" I say, seeing a spark out of the corner of my eye.

"I was saying that you don't have to worry, Kristoff and I have got it all covered. You don't have to do a thing," Anna continues. I smile, my eyes back on the view outside of the window. I was right about the spark and the smoke. But it wasn't a fire. It was a few guys starting up their boat on the docks.

No fire, nothing. Anna is alright. There was nothing I could do to save Mother and Father. Stay calm. I tell myself again, turning back to Anna just as she finishes speaking. I hadn't heard a thing...Oh great.

"...Elsa...are you sure you're ok? I can call up the Royal Doctor," Anna suggests, taking my hands in hers.

"I'm fine Anna, I promise. I'll get ready for breakfast and meet you downstairs, ok?" I say, stepping back toward my bedroom door. She nods, turning away and walking down the stairs, only looking back once.

Am I really ok? Is this what it feels like to go insane?

And the most important question...Was the fire real?

"Elsa!" Anna yells up at me from downstairs.

"Yes?" I yell down, holding my door open just enough to hear her reply.

"Jacob is here, he needs to tell you something about some Royal Shipments!" She shouts up. I smile, ignoring the fact that I really just want to be alone.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few!" I yell, shutting my bedroom door at last.

Leaning back against the door, I almost wonder what Anna would've done if I had told her the truth earlier.

What will Jacob do if he finds out his Queen is going crazy?


	3. Chapter 3- The Figure

Chapter 3- The Figure

_**Anna's POV**_

"I'm totally happy that Elsa is finally opening up to me. I know in the past we had some issues but it's finally over. I can see that Elsa's happier than ever and less ten-"

"Listen up little girl, I came here to do business with the _Queen_, so be quiet or go away." Jacob says, pure annoyance written across his face. I just sit there in awe at what he just said.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just say what I think you just said?" I exclaim.

"If you heard me tell you to shut up, then you would be correct."

"Look I'm not going to argue with you, I'll just go get Elsa..." I say, about to get up as my sister walks into the room.

"You don't have to," She says, her arms crossed, eyes angry.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, I was just having a little chat with your sweet sister Anna."

"Jacob you're fired. I know about the shipments, Olaf told me."

"I never liked you anyway, Elsa. There were so many better Kings in line for the throne,"

I watch in silence as Elsa grabs him by the tie and it starts to freeze. I try my best to calm her down with a hand, I don't want this to escalate further. Elsa might do something she regrets. When that doesn't work, I grab her arm, pulling her away from Jacob, and send her to the living room.

"Elsa please calm down, I don't like it when you're angry."

"He being disrespectful to you, and insulting us in our home!"

"I know, I'll ask the guards escort him out."

I say, letting go of her arm and heading down to the cellar to find blood red floors. I move further down the hallway, swiftly but with caution, to inspect a little more. I'm halfway down the long corridor when I hear the sound of metal scraping the wall. When turn around, I see him…blood dripping from his sword. That's when I scream.

_**ElsaPOV's **_

I decide that while I wait for my sister to return I can go give Jacob a piece of my mind. But when I storm into the room again, he's gone. So much for getting to freeze him over. Am I the only one who thinks my puns are legendary? As I'm about to take a seat on our velvet sectional in defeat, I hear an ear-splitting scream.

"Anna?!" I yell, my hand turning blue as I look around for the possible rodents Anna could've screaming at. When I see no scurrying rodents or insects, I start my path quickly to the cellar. My heart is pounding, snow is forming around me. After my nightmare I've been on my toes. I nearly crawl down the hallway and my legs tremble.

"Please don't-" I hear pleading down the hall. As I get closer I can see her struggle with the figure choking her…I have to stop to make sure I've seen right, and when I peer closer, I gasp. He approaches me with a hand clasped around Anna's arm, and an already bloody blade against her neck. I have to look at my sister a few more minutes before deciding that the blood is not hers.

"Well, well, well, Good morning your highness. I would bow to you but I'm just a bit busy with the beautiful Anna here." Hans says happily, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Let go of her!" I yell, aiming my hand at his heart, prepared to shoot at him with an icicle. But then I feel two strong arms grab me from behind and I can't move an inch. I see a white gloved hand reach out from behind me, only to stick a large needle filled to the brim with a thick red liquid into my forearm. As he injects it I start to panic while I lose feeling in my limbs, knowing that this is the end. Anna can only watch me struggle, the blade still pressed right up against her throat.

"Guards!" I yell, glancing around nervously for any sign of life other than Hans' henchmen.

"If you weren't so worried about your stupid sister maybe you would've noticed that all of your soldiers have been executed, didn't you see all the blood?" Hans laughs, the blade unsteady in his hand, a singular drop of my sister's blood falling to the ground. He's cut her by accident, and I know he won't hesitate to slit her open on purpose if I don't agree to whatever he asks.

"Hans, please, what do you want?" Anna exclaims hoarsely, like she's was trying to catch her breath.

"I want my precious Ardenelle back. I have some papers for you for sign." He says simply, as if that explains why he broke into our palace, killed my guards, and kidnapped my sister and I.

"Well, your filthy plan has already failed, my hands are numb because of you," I declare, bowing my head at my dangling arms.

"Don't worry, I just need a stamp of approval by the Queen. No signature necessary." He replies calmly, just as another man walks up from behind him, the Royal Decree Stamp in his hand.

"Jacob! Son of a –" I yell.

"Oh Elsa it's not like a lady, let alone the _Used-to-be-Queen_, to cuss." Hans interrupts, motioning with the butt of his blade to wherever Jacob needed to stamp. After a few moments, the blade is lifted from Anna's neck as he pushes her into the arms of a second guard. Her face is pale, her throat a sickly shade of blue still.

"Throw them in their dungeons. It'll be the last stay at _Home_, if you will." Hans orders, turning away from us both, with Jacob in tow like a robot.

As they reach the end of the corridor, Hans looks back at us with a sick smile.

"Long live the Queen." He whispers, just loud enough for my sister and I to hear.


End file.
